Astrology of Love
by Kari Y. Yokhosama
Summary: Just a simple story with which Tomoyo is forced to marry the one she hates because of a certain unforgettable incident(insult) R&R please!


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I just own the plot. 

Dedicated to Panda-chan and Ms. Tsukihana

Chapter 1 Aries

_Astrologers believe that Arians have assertive, pioneering, competitive, and courageous natures. Arians are said to have strong senses of self, and to frequently be selfish. Arians tend to behave in headstrong, impulsive, sometimes foolhardy ways. Although they anger quickly, they get over their anger quickly and do not hold grudges. Astrologers consider many Arians to be natural athletes and to be drawn to physical activity._

{Tomoyo}

How would you react if you're hurrying to your school to pass a written report on physics which is ¼ of your grades and then, somebody bumps you and the written report went gone by the wind and fell on the fountain's water? Plus, not to mention the guy who bumped to you methoporically said that you look like a guy?

Why I ask? 

It happened to me. 

When? 

Last year in London. 

What did I do?

NOTHING! 

How am I reacting right now?

Regretting that I did not punched the guy.

Well, obviously I am acting hysterically bugging my best friend about the guy. It all started when my mother told me to go to London and train for business last 2 years ago. So, I said good bye to my town and went to a different society and environment. All went well, people accepted me and my grades were still normal, not too low and not too high. Absolutely normal… On the last year of my training our physics teacher told us to pass a written report which is 25% of our card grade the week before our final exams. I typed it already and saved it on a floppy disk after the announcement. The problem was my printer went crazy printing 1011001001010101. So irritating! I delivered my printer to the technician and he told me to get it after a week. (The night before the deadline) I of course agreed. 

The night finally arrived and I went to the technician and he told me that my printer has a huge problem and that to give them one week. I was frustrated, they should have told me that earlier so I could buy another one… but as usual the world is so cruel. The shops were closed and I decided to go to a shop tomorrow and buy a printer and so I did.

I printed it and hurried to school 30 minutes till the deadline and 15 minutes is the normal run from my place to school. I ran and then…. BANG! The written paper which I was holding was blown by the wind and into the fountain. 

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!" I got up and told the guy who bumped me.

"What I did? It was your fault you weren't watching where you were going." The guy told me. I was mad. So, this guy is getting on my nerves.

"That's not how a gentleman should act especially in front of a lady." I told him. I also trained in manners.

"You're a lady… wow that's the 8th wonder of the world." He told me and left. It took me some time to digest what he said and when I was ready to react I realized that I have to print the paper again and break the guinies book of records for the fastest runner.

That is what exactly happened. About the paper, the teacher deducted 5 points for being 5 seconds late. 

~

I tried to forget it but every time I see a printer I become hysterically mad and wished I had punched that guy. I want to tell him that he just insulted the heir of the Amamiya and Daidouji Company!

"Calm down Tomoyo chan." My loyal best friend, Sakura Kinomoto, told me.

"Calm down? How should I calm down? What if that happened to you!?" I asked her.

"I wouldn't mind. Please Tomoyo forgive and forget you're back in Japan now… You wouldn't see him again, not in a million years!" Sakura comforted.

"You're right. I wouldn't meet him ever again; he's in the middle of the globe while I am here at the end of the globe. But, in case I would meet him, I swear I would make him regret everything he said to me!" I told Sakura. I sat down and tried to enjoy myself. And I did.

You people would think that my best friend is right, right? I mean the stranger and I would not meet again, right? Well WRONG!

~

Two weeks had past and I was getting used to be back here in Japan, my jetlag was cured, my craving for caffeine was controlled and my friends are used to see me destroying printers… he he he just kidding!

I also met Sakura's fiancé named Li, Syaoran, smart fellow who has a broad minded mind and is the future vice president of the Hiiragizawa Company, and is really cute! I just arrived to my mansion from choir practice and was greeted by the head maid.

"Good evening Mistress Tomoyo, I am pleased to tell you that Madam Sonomi is here with a guest." She bowed down in greeting.

"Thank you for telling me." I told the maid and went to the guest's area. There I saw him again… The guy who I loathe with all my cells, tissues, organs, and systems…

"Tomoyo I have good news, meet your fiancé Eriol Hiiragizawa!" My mother told me excitedly. I shot a piercing glare on the guy named Hiiragizawa and…

"You must be kidding!" I told my mother who was shock by my reaction. 

O…kay, what a discovery isn't it? The guy I hate with all my cells, tissues, organs, and system is my future husband. 

How would I get through with this?

Nobody knows.

What would be my future?

It's a complete mystery…

Is this a dream?

I don't think so…

Would my life suddenly sucks?

Why of course it would!

To be continued….

Well, what do you think? Do you like it? Please review!!!!


End file.
